


come and rest your bones with me

by joshurideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic!junshua, idk how 2 tag, junshua, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurideul/pseuds/joshurideul
Summary: junhui is having the worst day of his life.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's been awhile since i wrote anything and i am now writing about my latest obsession, junshua. i think the lack of junshua fics made me do this also title is from none other than sunday morning by maroon 5. hope u enjoy reading :D

_this is the worst day of my life_ , junhui thinks. 

junhui was on his way home, his head hurt and his whole body was tired. today had been the most stressful day of his life. his boss had given him another load of work even when he hasn't even finished the first pile. leaving the office he worked at, he went to get some groceries but on his way he remembered leaving his wallet in the drawer under his desk, he groans and spins to his heels and walks back another 15 minutes to his office. 

groceries were one of junhui's favorite things to do, as it weird as it sounds, but today his headache is only increasing since his favorite ramyeon was out of stock and all of the aisles were filled with people. he decides to get some chips, sprite, and other things he remembers that aren't in his food cabinet anymore and falls in line. then the little boy who he was right in front of is just annoying him, even though he loved kids, because all he was doing was sticking out his tongue at him and saying things like, "how are you an adult and buy like 10 items?". junhui thinks that he made a point, but it didn't really make him less annoying. 

as he walked out of the store to head home, that's when he decided that today really wasn't his day. it started raining, and he forgot his umbrella at home. he's carrying the groceries and make sure that they don't get wet. on the other hand, junhui was soaking wet. he might get a cold after this, and he can already imagine the scolding that's to happen once he gets home. 

drenched, junhui takes off his coat as he reaches the door of his apartment. he brings the groceries to the floor and grabs the keys in his pockets. as he opens the door he's greeted by the smell of none other than his favorite ramyeon. 

"how's work?" 

junhui peeks at the figure who's cooking said ramyeon, his soft black hair looking extra fluffy that junhui wants to skip his dinner and play with the other's hair. 

"tiring, but i bought groceries." 

"good, cause we're running—" joshua's eyes widen as he turns around to see a soaking wet junhui with groceries in his hand, he is definitely going to get that scolding. "what the hell, junhui?" he takes off his apron, and heads towards their shared bedroom. 

as junhui puts the grocery bag on the table, joshua comes back with a towel and immediately wraps it around junhui. "didn't i tell you to bring an umbrella with you?" 

"i didn't think it was going to rain that hard." 

"so if it was a light rain you wouldn't bring an umbrella?" 

"okay, okay, i'm sorry." junhui lets out a frustrated sigh. "i was just thinking of the work i haven't finished yet this morning so i forgot to bring it. please don't get mad?"

the older looks at junhui and his eyes soften. so does junhui's heart. "i'm not mad, junnie. i'm just worried that you'll get sick again. you know you're just as worse as wonwoo when you catch a cold." 

junhui snorts. "i know." he wraps his arms around joshua and suddenly the weight of stress had been lifted up from his shoulders and there's nothing on his mind other than joshua, joshua, joshua. he closes the gap between them and feels soft lips press against his own. and as joshua wraps his arms around the taller, junhui thinks maybe this isn't such a bad day after all. 

"wait, what's that smell?" joshua says as they break apart.

"weren't you cooking ramyeon earlier?" junhui asks. 

both their eyes widen. "shit."

**Author's Note:**

> there are only like 30+ fics about junshua and most of them are from 2016-2017 im sad i just love them sm (also i did not proofread this sorry)


End file.
